


Come a Little Closer, My Dear

by Newyorkboundadventure



Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol, Hate Sex, M/M, minor fluff, warblers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newyorkboundadventure/pseuds/Newyorkboundadventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evolution of Hunter and Sebastian's lust filled relationship with a little help from alcohol and Niff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come a Little Closer, My Dear

"pathetic. "

"LAZY."

"No wonder the warblers dumped you," Hunter drawled on.

Sebastian hissed as he was forced to repeat the steps over and over again. It seemed that Hunter loved picking on him. To everyone else he was a charming bastard, willing the rest of the Warblers to do his every bidding but to Sebastian, he was ruthless. Sebastian's every move was intensely studied and scrutinized. Hunter took every opportunity to criticize Sebastian's footwork(despite his flawlessness at not only leading the Warblers last year but also helping Jeff choreograph the dance moves), publicly shaming him and pulling him aside for one-on-one tutorial. He would deny this to his grave but Hunter could not deny his growing attraction towards the boy.

The warblers were getting annoyed(and turned on) by the sexual tension between their co-captains. As entertaining as their fights were, it was driving themselves and everyone else up the wall. They had to be focused for their upcoming sectionals.

Dalton's resident pranksters and self-proclaimed matchmakers after their success in getting Klaine together(they will insist to this day that Pavarotti's death was natural) concocted a plan to get Hunter and Sebastian together or at least fuck the tension away because they seem to be in real physical pain around each other's presence. Jeff, Nick, Hunter and Sebastian stayed in a special suite-like room in Dalton, sharing the same living room and dining area. However, Jeff and Sebastian shared a bedroom and the same goes for Nick and Hunter. Both Nick and Jeff began to notice how both boys came up with stupid excuses to not be in the same room as one another.

"Mr Puss is allergic to sluts," Hunter calmly said as he stroked his precious bundle of fur and exited the room but not before throwing a dirty look at Sebastian. Before he reached to turn the doorknob, however, Sebastian had flung his shoe at the Captain's head. Things got progressively worse after that. Therefore Nick and Jeff rallied the others to host a Warblers'-only-party to take their minds of the stress of sectionals.

During the party the Warblers made sure that everyone, paying special attention to Hunter and Sebastian, were all at least slightly tipsy before huddling together and demanding that they play Truth or Dare. It started out with really tame(as tame as the boys could be) like making out with each other which despite their protests, seemed to carried out really intently, and fumbling lap dances.

Things only got interesting when the bottle landed on Hunter and the evil gleam in Jeff Sterling's eyes made his skin crawl. Jeff made an exaggerated rubbing motion with his palms as he shared a knowing look with Nick. Hunter was in the proces of making plans for them to be expelled from the Warblers when Jeff said the one thing that he dreaded, " Make Sebastian scream out your name. You have 15 minutes."

No. No. This can't be happening.

"B-but I'm straight!" he tried to protest.

"Oh come on. Just admit you want to take a ride on this already and we can all move on." he looked up to see Sebastian licking his lips lewdly at him and wiggling his eyebrows while gesturing to his crotch.

Usually Hunter used to dismiss his advances and even laugh at his over-dramatic and comical antics but right now, he could only gaze longingly at the boy's pretty little lips, just begging to be nibbled on.

"Scared that you won't be able to satisfy this sex god? I have the whole student body to compare you with after all." At this, some of the Warblers rolled their eyes but mosltly, like Nick and Jeff, felt a ripple of desire in their bodies as they recalled the steaming hot threesome they just had with Sebastian the weekend before.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows in a mock challenge, mocking him and silently prompting him to make a move already. This was the moment when he reminded himself that Hunter Clarington has never backed down from a fight.

He surged forward and pushed Sebastian onto the ground with all his might. "Fuck, you're strong," Sebastian breathed out. Leaning forward so that his breath tickled Sebastian's ear, he whispered "Military school, remember?" With that, Hunter plunged his tongue into his ear, languidly nibbling on its soft shell. Sebastian bucked his hips upwards, feeling his already growing hard member aligning with that of Hunter's. Hunter moved his way down Sebastian's jaw, placing open mouthed kisses along it and occasionally biting down hard.

"Fuck. Fuck. So good."

Hunter kissed up to his chin an ghosted his lips over his, all the while maintaining eye contact so that Sebastian could his his dilated pupils and lust-blown eyes. Sebastian reached out to touch him but Hunter moved fast and grab both his wrists before pinning them above his head.

"No touching me. We play by my rules." He growled. He nudged Sebastians legs open with his knee and rubbed himself against Sebastian's impressive package. "Do. You. Understand." He punctuated each word with a thrust that sent the other boy writhing and gasping for more.

Still pinning the other boy's arms over his head with one hand, Hunter used the other to grab Sebastian's nipple and rolled it with his thumb and forefinger feeling it pebble in his hands. Not wanting the other to be left out, he gently licked around the little bud with actually touching it.

The other Warblers sat open-mouthed as they watched their co-captains getting it on before their very eyes. Nick and Jeff took a break from their very heated make out session with hands in each others' pants to remind Hunter that he had 5 minutes left to make Sebastian scream his name. Hunter realised that he had to step up his game and teach the smug Warbler a lesson for constantly remarking how uptight he was.

With one fluid motion, Hunter slid off Sebastian's boxers and pants, taking a second to admire its impressive lenth. It laid against his stomach, red and flushed with arousal. Perfect for riding but not today(Wait what? Where was this coming from?). Today was going to be the day when Hunter clarington, not evenly remotely bi-curious military boy, fucked the Dalton casanova Sebastian Smythe.

Not bothering to prepare at all he roughly thrusted two fingers into the boy's eager hole. He scissored expertly having much experience with girls and enjoyed the sense of power of transforming the normally well-put together warbler into a shuddering mess beneath him.

"Nnnnghh... Ohh... Fuck me.." Sebastian pleaded embarrassed at how much control Hunter had over him but he couldn't bring himself to care. Hunter felt his cock twitching at the invitation and hurriedly removed his clothing.

Then it hit him that he was a man with a mission.

"Who do you want, huh? You slut. Whose cock do you want in you?" Sebastian however managed to regain some on his snark and refused. "Fuck it. Just do it goddamnit!"

"Say it." Hunter grabbed the base of his rock hard length and rubbed it against Sebastian's puckered hole. "Say my name." Sebastian was practically screaming at this point and to give him more incentive, Hunter pushed in by an inch and slowly moved his hips around.

Not being to take it any longer, Sebastian let out a series of "HUNTER! Please! Hunt... Ohmygod fuck me! Fuck me hard!" With that, Hunter thrusted forward and buried himself to the hilt enjoying the warm sensation clenching harshly around his cock.

"So tight." Why was he so tight? God, this is better than any girl. Hunter began swivelling his hips till Sebastian let out a howl of pleasure signalling that his pleasure centre had been found. Hunter began pistoning his hips,mercilessly pounding into the boy's sweet spot over and over again. He grabbed Sebastian's leaking cock and tugged at it, milking it for all it's worth.

"Oh Hunt! I'm gonna come oh I'm coming!"

"Seb.. So good... So good for me like that."

Both boys ended up tangled in a heap, their cum sticking to each other but nothing could deminish their post coitus glow as they basked in the scent and feel of each other. Hardly paying attention to the scandalized faces of the other Warblers, the began to doze off, Hunter still very much inside Sebastian. Tomorrow may be uncertain but right now, they were entirely at ease with the world.


End file.
